helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka Reina
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Fukuoka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop-Rock |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2003-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = LoVendoЯ, Morning Musume, Aa!, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Elegies, High-King, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; Real name: 田中麗奈) is a Japanese pop-rock singer. She is one of the vocalists in the band LoVendoЯ. She is a former sixth generation member of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to differ her from the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena whose name is the same in kanji. On November 18, 2012, it was announced that Tanaka would graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project at Morning Musume's 2013 Spring concert tour in order to focus on her newly formed band, LoVendoЯ. She officially graduated on May 21, 2013 at Nippon Budokan. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Tanaka Reina was born on November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has brother who is seven years younger."Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina goes on a date". Tokyohive. 2011.01.30. 2002 Tanaka Reina auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume's 5th Generation in 2001 and passed but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002 -- now old enough to audition -- for a position in the 6th Generation and passed along with other members Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now". Once the 6th Generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation yet, with 15 members in total. 2003 In July, she provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single Shabondama, making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. In 2003, Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit named Aa! alongside Hello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The group released their first and only single, FIRST KISS, in October of the same year."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」は平均１１歳". Sanspo.com. 2003.09.12."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」". Sports Hochi. 2003.09.11. The group later disbanded due to protests about the girls being too young to understand what they were singing about. However, Aa! still occasionally reunited to perform live, though Tanaka is no longer a member of the band. 2004 Tanaka was featured in two solo versions of Memory Seishun no Hikari on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6 Kan in December. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. 2005 Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups, as a member of Elegies. They contributed the song "Inshouha no Renoir You ni" to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008 On March 28, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6."TVO『おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆』番組サイトオープン" (in Japanese). Saishin Anime Jouhou. 2008.03.28. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical, Cinderella the Muscial. The group released one single (C\C (Cinderella\Complex)) and haven't released anything since. 2010 In 2010, it was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main/title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show began airing on January 9 and aired a total of 12 episodes. In 2010, Tanaka opened her first blog with the title Tanaka Reina no Otsukareina. 2011 Tanaka starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, the 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was December 23, and the show was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th and 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6th through the 12th. It was announced Tanaka will be the center in a new band with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists began on June 17 and continue for 4 weekends consecutively. On November 18, the winners of Tanaka's band member audition were revealed to be Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, and Okada Marina. On the same day, it was announced that Tanaka Reina would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. Comment by Tanaka Reina Thank you for always giving me your support. I, Tanaka Reina, will be graduating from Morning Musume with next year’s Spring tour! Today, as I inform all the fans on stage, together with my 3 bandmates, I feel that for myself, I am beginning my journey to a new stage! Morning Musume facing it’s 15 year anniversary, and I having joined as a 6th generation member, have reached my 10th year. I feel like it’s a perfect turning point, as I start new activities with my band, and challenge myself with a full-time music career after graduation. For my activities with Morning Musume and Hello!Project, I still have half a year left. With what’s left the Fall tour and the New Year’s Hello!Project concert, as well as the Spring tour, I will continue to sing in front of all the fans as Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina so, please continue to give me your support! 2012/11/18 Morning Musume Tanaka Reina Comment by Tsunku We thank you for always giving your support to Hello! Project and Morning Musume！ Let’s cut to the chase, this is an Announcement regarding “Tanaka Reina”. “Tanaka Reina” who joined Morning Musume in January of 2003, presently for 9 years and ten months, It has been decided that she will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project with the 2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Spring MICHISHIGE ☆ ELEVEN SOUL ～Tanaka Reina Graduation Comemmoration Special～ final tour day. Her band has been formed, and she is proud to be one of the top 3 vocalists in the history of Morning Musume. She is going forward with her band activities as well so, this felt like good timing, and we’ve decided on her graduation. Seeing her mature in her own way, the things she wants to do on her own, her style, and her determination, I feel that from here, if she were to make use of the experience she’s gained with Hello! Project on her band activities and her solo work, it will lead to her progressing even more. I’ve been talking with her about the matter of her graduation for many years, she’s a girl with a strong competitive spirit, and from here she can become an even cooler “Reina”. Everyone, please give your a great amount of your support from here on to the “Tanaka Reina” doing her own personal work and bandmember “Tanaka Reina” with her band as well. Hello! Project Coordinating Producer Tsunku 2012/11/18 Tanaka will graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 spring concert tour, where she will conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. On November 30, it was announced that Tanaka would be joining the M-Line fanclub in June 2013. 2013 On January 19, both Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi officially had 10 full years in Morning Musume. On January 23, the day their single, Help me!!, was released, it was revealed her graduation date would be May 21, 2013, at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo. On February 3, the name of her new rock band was revealed to be LoVendoЯ. In February, she revealed in a blog post that she had been diagnosed with Duodenal ulcer and Esophagitis. She will be taking medicines to cure herself rather than recieving surgery. Due to her illness, she had missed several events. On March 23, She experienced painful ringing in her ears, and had to leave an event, and on March 24, she missed a concert, as a result, LoVendoЯ had to perform without her. On May 21, Tanaka graduated officially from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. She then also appointed Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as the groups sub-leaders. On May 22, CD&DL Data magazine released a compilation book of Reina's "Tanakamesen" magazine series that contained all 73 volumes, from 2006 to 2013. On June 29, Tanaka's joint radio show, Tanaka Time ended due to Time Machine 3go leaving J.P. Room. It was then announced that LoVendoЯ will have their own radio show, titled LoVendoЯ no Rabu On!, which began airing on July 6. On July 27 and July 28, Tanaka, along with her fellow LoVendoЯ members, will be at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. This marks the second time Reina has visited mainland United States for group activities. On August 2, Reina annnounced that she will be no Nishikawa Takanori's (TM REVOLUTION) Niconama show on August 15 from 9pm through 10pm Japan Standard Time. On September 20, in the official site of M-line Club, that Tanaka will have a solo event to celebrate her birthday, at the Tokyo FM Hall on November 11. Personal Life Education When Tanaka joined Morning Musume, she was near the end of her first year as a middle school student. She dropped out of high school in order to focus on her career. Profile Stats= *'Birth Name:' Tanaka Rena (田中麗奈) *'Stage Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *'Nicknames:' Tanakacchi (田中っち) , 07 (Rei-Na), Reina (れいな), Reinya (れいにゃ) , Tanasatan (たなさたん) , Souchou (総長) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type' O *'Height:' 152.5 cm (5'0") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2013-05-21: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Light Blue *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' Orange *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–2013) **Aa! (2003) **High-King (2008) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–2013) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2013) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Elegies (2005) *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) **LoVendoR (2013–) **M-Line (2013–) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Observing people, texting, recording TV shows *'Special Skills:' Can play without sleep *'Motto:' Treat others how you want to be treated! *'Favorite Words:' Aa ne!! (あ～ね！！; Ah, hey!!), Ee!? (え～！？; Whaat!?), OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; good work) *'Favorite English Word:' "Station" *'Favorite Food:' Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, chocolate, fried chicken, french fries, raw spring rolls *'Disliked Food:' Green bell peppers, natto *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, red, pink, black, white *'Favorite Flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite Seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite Morning Musume Singer:' Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' Shabondama, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan, I WISH, Koi no Dance Site *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Moonlight Densetsu" by DALI, "Kitakaze to Taiyou" by YeLLOW Generation, "Gara Gara Hebi ga Yatte Kuru" by TUNNELS *'Current Favorite Song:' Kokuhaku, "Motokare Korosu" by GOLDEN BOMBER, "Dokugumo Onna (Moe-Moe Hen)" by GOLDEN BOMBER *'Memorable Music Videos:' Rock no Teigi, C\C (Cinderella\Complex), Inshouha Renoir no You ni, Brainstorming, Ame Agari no Yozora ni Discography Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.02.16 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.02.16 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.03.02 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.03.02 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Solo Songs *2004.12.04 Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory 青春の光) (Morning Musume cover) *2006.12.13 Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G (キラキラ冬のシャイニーG) *2009.07.15 Heya to Y shirts to Watashi (部屋とYシャツと私) (Hiramatsu Eri cover) *2010.12.01 Ai no Honoo (愛の炎) *2012.09.12 Namida Hitoshizuku (涙一滴) *2013.04.17 Rock no Teigi (Rockの定義) Solo DVDs *2007.02.14 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina DVD (アロハロ！田中れいな DVD) *2008.10.29¨Real Challenge!! *2011.03.13 attracted (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.03.XX Morning Days 10 Happy Holiday Tanaka Reina Fanclub tour in Fukuoka (Morning Days Happy Holiday 誕生日記念～田中れいな ファンクラブツアー in 福岡) (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.XX Tanaka Reina Birthday Event～Otsukareina Kai Minna Shuugou Seyo!～ (田中れいな バースデーイベント ～おつかれいな会。みんな集合せよ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.16 Morning Musume. Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。田中れいな卒業メモリアル) (DVD Magazine) *2013.09.XX Tanaka Reina Fanclub Tour in Aichi (田中れいな ファンクラブツアー in 愛知) (Fanclub DVD) Dicography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Last) ;Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ ;Aa! *FIRST KISS ;H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni ;High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume *Best! Morning Musume 2 *Ai no Dai 6 Kan *Rainbow 7 *7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *SEXY 8 BEAT *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= *2007.03.14 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD *2008.08.XX Morning Days Vol.2 (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (with Li Chun, Kusumi Koharu and Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (with Li Chun, Kusumi Koharu and Mitsui Aika) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (with Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi) *2011.09.XX Morning Days 7 ~Happy Holiday~ Sayumi, Reina, Aika Fanclub Tour in Tokai (Morning Days 7 ～Happy Holiday～道重さゆみ・田中れいな・光井愛佳ファンクラブツアー in東海) *2012.02.22 Real Etude ~ Minna no le Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) (with Takahashi Ai and Mitsui Aika) *2012.05.XX Morning Days 11 ～Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina in Fukuoka～ (Morning Days 11～新垣里沙＆田中れいな in 福岡) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Momusu 6th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。6期 DVD) (with Michishige Sayumi) *2013.09.XX Morning Musume 6ki Member FC Event Michishige Sayumi Tanaka Reina (モーニング娘。６期メンバー 道重さゆみ＆田中れいな ファンクラブイベント) (with Michishige Sayumi) |-|Group Songs= *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi) *2004.05.28 Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (恋の始発列車; Love's First Train) (Morning Musume cover; with Takahashi Ai and Konno Asami) *2004.09.14 Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) *2004.12.01 Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito (好きになっちゃいけない人; The Person I Shouldn't Fall in Love With) (with Murakami Megumi and Suzuki Airi) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ; Lemon Color and Milk Tea) (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, and Michishige Sayumi) *2006.02.15 INDIGO BLUE LOVE (with Niigaki Risa and Kamei Eri) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニ パラダイス; Reckless Paradise) (with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Fujimoto Miki) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Qian Lin, and Li Chun) *2008.11.26 Johnny e no Dengon (ジョニィへの伝言; A Message to Johnny) (Pedro & Capricious cover; with Niigaki Risa and Kamei Eri) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ; One Passionate Kiss) (with Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳; Wide Eyes) (with Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi) *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計; Silver Wristwatch) (with Sayashi Riho, Niigaki Risa, and Mitsui Aika) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) (with Michishige Sayumi) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (私のでっかい花; My Great Flower) (with Iikubo Haruna and Ishida Ayumi) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Publications Solo Photobooks *2004.11.11 Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *2005.10.15 Reina (れいな) *2006.05.10 Shoujo R (少女Ｒ) *2007.02.01 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshū (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集) *2007.09.27 GIRL *2008.02.27 Re: (Ｒｅ:) *2008.10.25 Very Reina *2012.05.09 Kira☆Kira (きら☆きら) *2013.05.22 Tanakamesen (タナカめせん) (Comic Compilation Book) Digital Photobooks *2007.01.23 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshū -Pretty Hen- (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集 -Pretty編-) *2011.11.18 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Reina version) *2012.06.01 Kira☆Kira -PINK- (きら☆きら -PINK-) *2012.06.08 Kira☆Kira -WHITE- (きら☆きら -WHITE-) *2012.06.08 Kira☆Kira -BLUE- (きら☆きら -BLUE-) *2012.12.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Reina version) Group Photobooks *2003.07.16 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members Shashinshuu Michishige Sayumi, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Magazines Cover girl *2008.12.20 Salt Water *2012.03.15 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.04.06-2012.05.08 Goo Bike *2012.09.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2013.01.25 Baseball Game Magazine Featured on the cover *2004.12 Up to boy vol.165 (with Kamei Eri & Michishige Sayumi) *2008.06.28 Mac Fan (with Takahashi Ai) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (Back cover) (with Kamei Eri & Michishige Sayumi) *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (with Kamei Eri & Kusumi Koharu) *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (with Shimizu Saki & Sudou Maasa) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Weekly Famitsu (with Michishige Sayumi) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 (with Michishige Sayumi) Works Film *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) (as Hojo Yoshie) *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Vampire Stories (ヴァンパイア・ストーリーズ) Television *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010–2011 Uta no Rakuen (歌の楽園) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Machida Nina) Anime *2008–2009 Onegai My Melody Kirara☆ (おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆) (as Kirara) *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) (as Fairy) *2010 Kaito Reinya (怪盗レーニャ) (as Kaito Reinya) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Riziere) *2008 Ojigi 30 Do On Stage (おじぎ30度 オン・ステージ) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as Joy) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) (as Kuroda Reina) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Kusakabe Rui) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Osamu Tezuka) *2012 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Internet *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Kuroda Reina) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013– UF LICKS Radio *2007–2010 FIVE STARS *2012–2013 Reina Time (れいなたいむ) *2013– LoVendoЯ no Rabu on (LoVendoЯの『らぶおん』; LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) Rankings *She ranked #35 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artists would you have as your lover?" poll. *She ranked #51 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She ranked #14 in CDTV's 2007 "Which artist would you have as your lover?" poll. *She ranked #11 in CDTV's February 2008 "Which artists would you have as a lover?" poll. *She ranked #20 in CDTV's August 2008 "Which artists would you have as a lover?" poll. *She ranked #5 in CDTV's 2009 "Which artist do you want as your lover?" poll. *She ranked #5 in CDTV's 2010 "Which artists do you want as your sweetheart?" poll. *She ranked at #21 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #30 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #36 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia * The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined Morning Musume. * She initially auditioned for Morning Musume during the Love Audition 21 auditions for the fifth generation members and was even featured on the MUSIX page. * Tsunku has said that Tanaka is the closest to being a perfect Idol. * Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for Morning Musume when she had blonde hair. The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. * She was known as one of the most fashionable members in Morning Musume. * Around the time of her debut, Purikura photos surfaced that showed her devotion to the boy group FLAME. Rumors went around that she had only joined Morning Musume so that she could become famous and get recognized by FLAME member Izaki Hisato, her crush (based on something that Tanaka herself wrote and made it on the web). * Niigaki Risa is the one who chiefly calls her "Tanakacchi". * When asked what part of her makeup she is most particular about, she said that it was her eyelashes. * Iida Kaori was the first to use "07" to refer to Tanaka (in an episode of Hello! Morning where she wrote her "07" on a flip card to identify Tanaka in a guessing game). Since then, "07" had been printed on her sleeves in some concerts, and other members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki have used "07" when writing. * In a 2004 interview, she said that her rival was Goto Maki, but she explained further that she just wants to become like her. *In a 2008 episode of Music Fighter, she claimed that she hoped to become Morning Musume's leader. *She, along with former Taiyou to Ciscomoon member Kominato Miwa and the Morning Musume member Ikuta Erina, are the only three Hello! Project members to come from Kyushu. *When she was younger, she performed Minimoni's "Minimoni. Jankenpyon!" with a group of friends in a school talent show. *She stated that "Shabondama" is the song that gives her energy in concerts and "NATURE IS GOOD!" is the most suitable song for herself. *There is a music video of Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka performing their audition song, Do it! Now. *These are her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members: **Takahashi Ai: Serious. **Niigaki Risa: Secure. **Kamei Eri: Soft. **Michishige Sayumi: Cutesy. **Kusumi Koharu: Kirarin-chan. **Mitsui Aika: Cheerful. **Junjun: She talks fast. **Linlin: She's like a Japanese doll. *These are the other members' opinions on Tanaka's character: **Takahashi: Hardworking. **Niigaki: Ike Ike girl (does what she wants). **Kamei: Fastidious about everything. **Michishige: Pure. **Kusumi: Knowledgeable. **Mitsui: Osshaa!!!! **Junjun: Wants/loves to win. **Linlin: Esthethetic. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about Prime Ministers. *She said that if she could become Hello! Project member, she would be Kumai Yurina because she would like to "watch everyone from a higher line of sight". *She worked most with Hello! Project Kids. *It was admitted that she and the 6th generation members were problem children. *After Mitsui Aika's graduation, Tanaka was the only member of Morning Musume to have an Ameba Blog until the 9th generation opened an account. *Sato Masaki likes to call her "Tanasatan". *She was the first member of Morning Musume who auditioned twice and passed the second time. She and Kudo Haruka are the only two so far. *She said the most embarassing moment in her life was when she was out shopping and talked to a stranger for a long period of time thinking it was her mother. *There was a scandal about her dating the Visual-Kei-Artist Miyavi, but the press dropped the issue when ''Miyavi ''announced his marriage. *She stated that she is very glad that Oda Sakura was added to Morning Mususme. Her comment was "Finally someone was added that has very strong singing capabilities". *Reina stated that she usually hates when "little kids" clinging onto her, but she doesn't care when Sato Masaki clings onto her. She considers Masaki as a little sister and has a strong sister bond with her. *She and Oda Sakura both say "station" is their favorite English word. *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago and Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ are the only Morning Musume singles where she doesn't have any solo lines. *Says that she doesn't work well under pressure. *According to fans she (and Michishige Sayumi) have been in 600 concerts. *Doesn't like sleeping in places other than home. *Her phone rang in an interview with a Korean reporter. Her ringtone at that time was 'Shine' by Tohoshinki. *Said that if she could get one wish granted she would like to have the power to control time so she could fast forward when doing things that aren’t fun or stop time when she wants to stop it. . See Also *Tanaka Reina Gallery Honorary Titles Notes # Used by Niigaki Risa and Abe Natsumi in the past. # Used by Sato Masaki. References External Links *LoVendoЯ Profile *Official Blog: Tanaka Reina no Otsukareinaa (田中れいなのおつかれいなー) | Translations *LoVendoЯ Offial Blog (Tag: Tanaka Reina) *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 田中れいな | English: Reina Tanaka es:Tanaka Reinacs:Tanaka Reinafr:Reina Tanaka Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Aa! Category:High-King Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type O Category:Unit leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:November Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Tanaka Reina Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:2013 departures Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:LoVendoR Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Orange Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Tanaka Reina Category:Tanaka Reina DVDs Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:M-Line Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader